Emina Tokigawa
Emina Tokigawa (都幾川えみな Tokigawa Emina) is one of the main protaginists of the series. Character Overview Emina is a cheerful and dedicated girl who loves deduction and reasoning. Because of her, the five main heroines, including herself, were able to get into a club that was able to fit to their liking as much as possible: the newly found Cahe Detective Club. As the club president, she takes on the role of being the leader. While some may claim she suits better to being a mascot than a leader, she has her moments where she shines. Appearance Emina's stature is quite short at 143cm (~4'9"), and she is easily offended when someone talks about how small or short she is. But in contrast, her breasts are large because she drank lots of milk, thinking it would make her grow taller instead, which proved to be of no use. She has long black-grey hair that goes to her mid-hip, and her eyes are of a similar color. She usually has her hair split into two tails that are tied at her shoulder's level. She also wears a hair-pin of matching colors. At home though, she usually doesn't have her hair tied. Her skin is peachy white, and rarely gets tanned due to it being delicate. Her experience in tanning has been a failure, usually resulting in sun burns. Her usual attire is a short-sleeve top and a medium-short skirt. Personality Emina is, on one side, the cheerful and dedicated girl who loves mystery novels and other related subjects. This has allowed her to deduce and reason well with the materials around, making her an expert detective. But one problem is that the other and more true side of her is a more mischievous and immature girl who likes tricking her friends and club members. Yet, she is a very caring girl who would never betray the expectations of her friends and family, except when it is for her own amusement. Emina loves anything cute, and exclaims when she sees something cute. But there are times when her "cute" is not actually as cute as said. This part of her taste of "cute" comes from her mother, and both of them draws mascot-like characters in a dull way. She also has a brother-complex for her younger brother, Touma. Although she usually doesn't show just to anyone, she likes to secure her brother from any possible candidates, even if they are her close friends. She is particularly protective against Nana who is love with Touma, although the other group members love surpressing Emina back to let Nana get a chance at love. While not a personality trait, Emina also has difficulty pronouncing certain "difficult" words. For instance, when she tries to say cafe (カフェ kafe), she can only pronounce it as cahe (カヘ kahe), not being able to create the 'fe' sound because of the small 'ェ', in the original Japanese text. This leads to the reason why the official title of the club, and also the manga, is Cahe'' Tantei Bu'' (かへたんていぶ Cahe Detective Club), not Cafe. There are other words that she can't pronounce, such as some of the dishes on the club's meal menu. This has become a cute and silly part of her personality. Abilities Emina is most recognizable for her memory skills. She has the ability to read a 200-page book in 3 minutes, while being able to remember the contexts in precise detail, showing that she has photographic memory. This memory skill has allowed her to recognize faces as long as she wants. She mentions that she can "delete" her memory as if she's like a digital camera. She is very good at investigating and deducing to the point of knowing what will be on the next teacher's test, only using the teaching characteristics of those teachers as the hints. With these abilities, Emina was able to become the top student of the school. Her writing speed is quite slow however. She also is very perceptive, just like her brother. It is very rare to track the two without being noticed. Adding to her memory skills, it is close to impossible to track her once caught, with the only exception being Naru who has been able to take pictures of her without her notice, although this is due to Emina being distracted by something very cute. Due to her short height, it has been speculated by her friends that over the years, Emina has unintentionally trained her jumping skills, which has allowed her to take the top score in the jumping test of the fitness exam. Relationships Nana Mizuho Initially, and when the two associates in their free time, Nana and Emina are on good terms, very much like good friends. But with the fact that Nana has a crush on Touma, Emina has been quite defensive due to her clingy feelings to her brother. She is not aware that her brother may have his own sentiments of love towards Nana; even if she did, it is likely she would not let Nana get close without "thorough checking". Miyu Hatoyama If Emina is the brains, Miyu is the brawn. While Emina does not direct Miyu like a henchman, she does know how to work around with the mask rider maniac. Being on good terms, Miyu affectionately calls Emina "Emii" and chatters around with her like any other good friends. Shizuka Hanazono While Shizuka has a stout appearance, she is a lover of cute things, and Emina comes within her proximity. Emina doesn't mind this attention, but when the bounds do go beyond limits, she will resist. While everyone believes that Emina is true a "little she-devil", Shizuka thinks in a slightly different way: "Appearance of an angel, with a heart closer to the devil", which doesn't stray too far from the others, but does offer a different vibe. Risa Naguri While there is not much in common, Risa and Emina still get along in the cafe whenever they have the chance to chatter. Emina does put Risa's talents to work whenever needed, so none is wasted in the club. Narumi Souka One of two close friends from middle school. Emina and Narumi are one of Manaka's few safeguards of Manaka's "Akana M." secret. Manaka Kisai One of two close friends from middle school. Emina is one of Manaka's few safeguards of Manaka's "Akana M." secret. Touma Tokigawa Touma is Emina's younger twin brother. Even though Emina and Touma are twins, they are fraternal twins and therefore possess different characteristics. While Emina has a short stature, Touma grew 21 centimeters within a year, making him quite tall in comparison to his older sister. Emina is very expressive of her emotions, becoming mad or happy easily, while Touma is more in control of it, giving off a cool composure. She is also more relaxed, prefering to play as she doesn't have to study much due to her special abilities, while he is more hardworking, doing the house chores and other things around their home. In relation to each other, Emina has a bit of an attachment to Touma, giving her a notable tag of having a bro-con(brother-complex), which makes it ever harder for her friend Nana Mizuho to approach Touma. This love of Emina is not much accepted by Touma, as he thinks of her as a nuisance sometimes. Trivia *Emina, Nana and Touma share the same birthday, which is on September 18th. *Emina's blood-type is AB. *Emina's favorite sweets is cream-puffs. Her favorite kind of coffee is Nell-dripped black coffee. Category:Characters Category:Tsubame High